


Love forgotten

by ForeverAnime21



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 10:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverAnime21/pseuds/ForeverAnime21
Summary: My first PrinceSidon/Link story. Link finally defeats Calamity but falls gravely injured and is to believed to have died during battle. Little does the Prince knows Zelda had fully healed the hero and has kept Link a secret from the world. Will Link remember Sidon after such a grave injury. Will Prince Sidon be able to finally tell his feelings to the hero.May contain angst,mature settings, Sick Zora King, and Fluff





	1. Beginning secret.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Legend of Zelda or any of their characters. Purely Fan-service.

It was finally done, Link had saved Hyrule and his memories fully returned. Standing in the middle of the field in front of the castle was a dark muddled spot of where Calamity Ganon had fallen. Sighing Link collapsed from the long lasting battle that just took place moments ago. Closing his eyes, breathing in the fresh air. Tears slowly falling down his bruised cheeks. "Link!" Zelda's voice rang through his torn bleeding ears. The damage from the battle had been brutal on his hylian body. "Link…" Zelda's voice got louder. 

She crouched down looking at the poor boy. Tears starting forming in her eyes as she spoke you could tell she was close to breaking.. 

"Oh Link..You did it..You finally beat the calamity that was Ganon" Link paid no real attention to the princess as he was already too worn out from the battle to let alone mumble or move. 

He felt a warm sensation on his body as he could tell the princess was trying to heal the deep gash across his stomach. "Link don’t worry...Ill try... just rest for me.." Zelda's words slipped away as he could no longer stay awake...

Half years time had past since the news traveled across Hyrule. News that the Hero of Time had successfully accomplished his mission and had saved everyone through his battle against Calamity Ganon... news that the Hero had died...

When news hit the Zora Domain. Prince Sidon refused to speak of it 

 

The prince was currently talking to the King about his health when he heard his name being called.  
"Prince Sidon!!!"  
Turning around he saw one of the messenger Zora's. "Prince Sidon if you please excuse me" 

The prince had nodded for him to continue. Trying to catch his breath the young Zora spoke 

"Princess Zelda sent urgent news and requests your immediate presence!" Glaring at the messenger Prince Sidon almost screamed "What now!?" 

The messenger was frighted by the princes cold glaze. 

"That is indeed good news! Son you must *cough* will set out to the *cough* castle" The king turned looking at the guard in the room " Hurry the traveling gear..*cough* and Mika for my son!" Coughing up harshly grabbing the napkin the prince was holding with worried eyes. 

"Dad..no I cant go.. You are not feeling well how can you expect me to leave at a time like this" The prince's voice seemed torn and strained with the decision of leaving. 

"Son.. I am sick and have not much time left but the princess is asking for your presence. You must go for our future as Zora's." The king spoke with sternness. "But!" "No…*cough* You will go and that’s final!" 

The doctor came in asking for the prince to leave so she could tend to the sick king. Not liking the idea of leaving his father "Yes father.. Ill do this for our future. I will be back before the 5th moon rises." Prince Sidon spoke with irritation and defeat. Walking out of the throne room he called upon royal guard. "is everything ready?"  
"Yes Sir! We will be leaving shortly with your order sire" The prince had strapped his weapon on his hip and nodded for the go. 

Travelling to the castle from the Domain was treacherous, winding roads leading down the domain. The Prince had been silent most of the foot walk down the path. Mika the royal guard born from the Mikau lake silently spoke "Prince Sidon.. You are unusually quiet.. Its annoying." Now not just any Zora could talk to the prince this way. Long ago the prince was placed in Mika's care after the princes sister had passed. So he basically was Sidon's nanny in a way.  


The prince scoffed "I don’t have to be always social Mika." The older Zora just smiled " Well prince don’t think I haven't noticed your change in behavior in the last 6 months." The prince groaned in response and muttered something along the lines of "..whatever old fish…" and continued to walk faster. Mika just sighed and continued following the prince down the winding road.  


The prince of course had multiple things on his mind. He was very heart broken to hear that his love had died in battle…regretting not being able to tell the hylian how he felt, along with the kings depleting health. He was so wrapped up in thinking the prince walked right into a tree. 

"Prince!" Mika shouted while withholding a chuckle or two. 

"Watch where you are going prince you do not want to ruin that face of yours before we reach the princess." The prince cursed "I know okay! just... shut up.." Mika looked over the prince and chuckled. "Want to talk about what's on your mind that you had to walk right into the tree?" 

The prince didn’t really want to talk about the things running through at the moment when his father is sick at home. "It's nothing we should continue onward the faster I get back the better. Shuffling to move around Mika "You cant just keep bottling it in prince… But yes lets continue to the castle we should be there by sun down."  


They crossed the bridge leading over the river, and crossed plains. Finally they were coming upon the castle. Over the last 6 months the castle was restored to most of its original beauty. There was no more gravel or broken buildings in fact the town in front of the castle was restored by the workers of Tarry Town with a few extra Goron's to help. There were guards stationed at all entrances of Castle Town. 

They entered the towns gate not paying any mind to the guard as the walked. "Hey you there ZORA! Stop" the prince was to exhausted to deal with the young guard as he kept walking past him. "ZORA I said stop!" 

Mika turned around and calmly stared into the young mans eyes " We have been summoned by Princess Zelda herself and we a running late now please excuse us". The guard was baffled by the Zora by the time he could react they were already at the Castle gates.

There they were met with 4 guards dressed in the royal colors differing from the town guards. "Why good evening Prince Sidon. We have been expecting you please follow us." They open the gate and in go the two exhausted Zora travelers. 

Upon walking into the main hall where they were presently greeted with the Princess herself. The room sparkled with the large chandelier seemingly floating above. The smell of Sun flowers and a hint of fresh grass floated in the air. Prince Sidon was confused by the hint of grass floating in the air as it reminded him of a certain hero that had been dead for half years time. The Prince was distracted.. To distracted to realize that the princess had greeted them. 

"Prince Sidon and company, Thank you so much for coming on such quick notice. I would like to personally welcome you to Hyrule Castle" Zelda bows and continues to smile at the two Zora's. The prince was silent Mika spoke up "Thank you so much for having us in your care Princess." Zelda Giggles knowingly the reason for the prince's silence "Come follow me you two must be exhausted." 

Zelda leads them into the west wing of the castle right underneath her old study " This will be where you will be staying we have renovated it to our Zora guests." Inside were a large room 2 pools of warm fresh spring water and cold river water with unique water crystals hanging from the ceilings. There were separate doors leading to a room with their own bathrooms. 

"Wow Princess please this ..this is too much" Mika had spoken with awe. "Nonsense! Now please get your rest I have someone important for you to meet when the sun rises." The prince had yet spoken ..spoke "Thank you princess, excuse my rude behavior I am mentally and physically exhausted…" The princess just smiled as she closed the doors behind her leaving the two alone. 

"Mika?" Sidon had looked towards him "I…this place reminds me so much of him…" Mika raised an eyebrow this was the first the prince had spoken of the hero. "Yes prince.. My head is filled with the days of old as well." Sidon was slowly breaking tears threatening to escape his eyes. "Mika .. I …I can smell him ..I'm not crazy am I ?" Mika was a little taken back by the prince's heightened sense.

"Prince I'm sure its just being back into the kingdom and a lot is on your mind including the king and his worries. You should rest and enjoy the pleasantries the princess has provided." Sidon knew he was overreacting and probably stressed from the half a days travels. "You are right Mika... I am off to bed then." 

The Prince excused himself from the main room to one of the rooms off to the right. Sighing against the now closed door Sidon swore he smelled the young hylian earlier when they first walked into the main hall. His thoughts were foggy as he moved to the oversized water bed. He grunts as he flops onto the bed slowly closing his eyes as he drifts off thinking of the Hero that took his heart.

 

To be continued...


	2. Secret Revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Legend of Zelda or any of their characters. Purely Fan-service.
> 
> Thank you for reading :) I think this is the end I'm not sure if I will continue

Prince Sidon had awoken by the knocking on his door. Sitting up realizing the lateness of the day gripping his head slightly and sighing "Prince.. breakfast is served.. Well what would be Lunch given the time…." he could her Mika's foot steps fade away from the door.

Deciding he should probably get up and eat Sidon quickly rose to his feet and walked out. 

The lighting in the room had changed from the previous nights Water Stones into huge windows giving off a beautiful view of the Hyrule fields.

"Mika? How come you did not wake me?" the prince asked as he stretched openly through the main room of the wing.

"Oh now prince I thought it would be wise for you to sleep in and get your well deserved rest for the upcoming news the princess has decided to share with us." 

This caught Sidon's attention. Slowly giving a questioning look to his most trusted he pondered." What exactly do you think the princess wants to share with us ? Do you think it has something to do with our Domain and trading?" 

Mika chuckled as the fact the prince could so easily not notice things when the prince was tired. "Well Prince I in fact do not know, but it could do with the person who is currently standing no less than 10 feet away from you."

The prince now fully awake had seemingly not noticed the tiny Hylian whose eyes shined like the blue sky standing to his right.

"LINK!!!!??? How….is…Is it really you ?!!" The prince jumped up and took the small hylian in his arms. Almost crushing the boy within his mighty grasp refusing to let go not wanting this to be some unreal dream his mind made up due to exhaustion.. 

"Prince you are suffocating the poor boy!" Mika reminded

Sidon slowly let his grasp lose on the boy only to fall to his knees tears falling to the floor as he could no longer contain them.

Link fixed himself and seemed to be shocked that this giant beast had picked him up without a second thought.  
Link slowly signed "Prince Sidon please I have come to escort you to the princess." 

The prince couldn’t believe his eyes. It was really link standing right here in front of him after so many months. Did Link not recognize the Prince? 

The prince took his hand and placed it on links face. Did link really not recognize the prince, it only been six months.. "Do you not recognize me?" Sidon's voice was breaking by each moment. 

Link took a step back and bowed slightly still able to sign "Excuse me Prince Sidon I have troubling remembering pieces... " Link couldn’t look the prince. He felt upset that he couldn't recognize the prince for it had seemed that the prince and him were once connected. 

The prince was at loss for words. His link was standing right in front of him… yet the hylian couldn’t remember him. The prince still kneeling breaking slowly at the feeling of links face still lingering on his hand. 

Mika spoke up on to cut the tense air "Prince. I think it would be best if we met with the Princess."  
Mika had moved to Sidon and helped the prince to his feet. "Link if you will?" gesturing for the boy to take the lead. 

Link looked up at the Zora and nodded and started to lead through the west wing to the main throne room where the princess was located.

Continuing down towards the throne room Prince Sidon couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that this was real… He continued with his thoughts down the corridor. Glancing out the window Sidon could see a training ground. He assumed that the Hero didn’t forget how to use a sword. Smiling to himself knowing that his love hadn't changed.

"Do you use the training grounds often? Mika spoke as to have been reading the prince's mind. 

Link had jumped slightly at the sudden words only to nod and continue walking. 

Mika was not surprised by the boys actions. He only could assume the boy was still shaken by Sidons actions earlier. Before he could speak to question they had entered the throne room 

The princess was sitting on her on her throne looking over some paperwork. She lifted her head and smiled "Good afternoon Prince…Mika" she stood up to greet the Zora's bowing when she was closer. 

"Good afternoon princess" Mika had bowed. Noticing the prince was still wrapped up in his thoughts he spoke "Prince you should greet our host". Slightly nodding towards the princess. 

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS !?" Sidon had finally snapped. Raged by the Princesses secrecy. He fins flared snarling at the princess. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?" The princess had having expected this reaction she seemed to have kept calm and gestured to the alerted guards that it was alright. Being the noble hero link was he was no less quick to unsheathe his sword ready at Zelda's side 

Mika had grabbed ahold of the Prince roughly. "Stop. Prince this will not make the situation any better. You have also angered Link. Now calm yourself before I do." Mika had spoken with such sternness it seemed to have snapped the prince into reality fearing he might of hurt link. 

"Mika…Princess…I.. Please forgive me I just cant believe you kept him from me..us..the world" Sidon was calming down still a tone of displeasure when he talked. He moved towards the hero. Link was weary of his actions and seemed to hold his stance, sword drawn and ready. 

"Link please forgive me I do not wish to have your mistrust after all the years I have known you." Sidon was now kneeling in front of the boy.

Tears falling Sidon's face as the prince could no longer hold his emotions back. Link had looked at the prince with such sorrow after realizing the prince had calmed himself. Link felt horrible that he couldn’t remember the Prince. Re sheathing his sword he took his hand up to the Zora's face wiping away the tears that had fallen. Links hand felt warm to the touch, a feeling the prince had missed terribly. Staring into his beloveds eyes the prince had decided that he was going to make the boy remember even if it took his entire life.

Zelda had noticed that this moment needed to be shared alone and took it upon herself to leave motioning for Mika to follow. Stepping outside she turned to Mika and explained "Mika..I never wanted to hurt anyone, but link was deeply injured and he had just recovered two months ago. Getting him to remember basic human functions was a difficult task." 

The princess looked out towards the fields.

"It happened a couple days ago....he would break out in screams of Prince Sidon's name… I had to do something!... I thought bringing the prince here would wake up Link…to get him to remember…" 

Zelda had spoken with such sorrow and protection over the hero. Mika had followed the princesses glaze out into the field "Princess I hope you are right in this we shall leave them be..as for your cat out of the bag fear not the prince will get over it and so will the world. Now come princess I believe we should enjoy some tea and talk about how I can get some Hyrulian bass." 

Back in the room 

Links hand continued to caress the shark prince's face leaning in close enough for their foreheads to touch. The feeling seemed familiar and calming almost. "Link please forgive me.. I cannot hold back my feelings any longer.. The only regret I have is not telling you sooner" 

Sidons hands had come up to grab the hand currently. Link could see that the prince was trying to hold back retrieving his hand from the Zora's grasp he signed "Prince… Zelda tells me I scream your name at night." Link had a slight blush when he signed at the prince. The prince chucked at the boy "You have been dreaming of me? And you still don’t remember me? Link looked away upset that he couldn’t seem to place his mind together. Link had been feeling like something was off from the very moment he woke up. 

"Can I try something? I promise I wont hurt you."

Sidon grabbed links face and brought it close to his pressing his forehead against the boys as leaned in to press his lips against links own. Links eyes flared open confused at the sudden gesture given by the prince. The prince had pressed a little harder intrigued by the softness of his lovers lips against his own. Slowing easing into the kiss Links memories seemed to be piecing together as he soon found himself kissing back just as deep and with much force as Sidon had given him. Links hands slowly wrapped around the prince's neck not wanting this moment to end, but seeing as Link forgot to breathe the kiss was broken with gasps for air. Flushed from the kiss link couldnt help but smile up to the prince dazed. 

"Link ? Please tell me …tell me you remember me now…I need something …"  
Sidons voice was pleading with hope. 

Link getting out of his dazed state he jumped up nodding his head up and down with much excitement that he remembered the Prince. Seeing links reactions Sidon stood up and grabbed link lifted him up in the air while his tail upon his head wagging like a puppy. Link couldn't help but laugh at such a cute sight. 

"LINK! I am so happy I cant believe you remember me.. I missed you so much" gripping the hero close to him burying his face in the crook of the others neck. "please don’t ever leave me again." Link couldn’t help but nod and hold the prince closer. He had finally been able to express to the prince the feelings that the Prince had felt for him. No longer in doubt the prince knew he had finally gotten his Link back


End file.
